My little brother's best friend - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Kihyun découvrit qu'il était amoureux du meilleur ami de son petit frère. Ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance de Changkyun et Kihyun n'avait jamais cru qu'une telle chose arriverait, mais c'était quand même le cas et il paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre quelque chose. Kihyun/Changkyun (Changki) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Kihyun/Changkyun, alias le Changki.

C'est une traduction de **My little brother's best friend** par _kkukkungichokkomi_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" _Non, ce n'est pas possible_ ", pensa Kihyun en tirant fermement ses cheveux. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur tant son esprit était obscurci avec une certaine personne ; une certaine personne qu'il n'était pas censé aimer du tout parce que c'était le meilleur ami de son frère. Le compagnon de vie de son petit frère qu'il devait voir tous les week-ends depuis déjà de nombreuses années et, à ce moment-là, tout semblait aller mal. Kihyun avait 3 ans de plus que son frère Jooheon et il ne pouvait pas craquer sur son meilleur ami ; son crétin de meilleur ami qui le faisait toujours rire et le faisait le regarder affectueusement tout le temps. Celui qui avait la personnalité la plus mignonne et … " _Ferme-la !_ " Pensa-t-il, se levant de son livre et en déverrouillant sa porte pour aller dans la salle de bain, mettant son bonnet. Il devait se laver le visage, ça l'aidait à enlever toutes les pensées indécentes dans son esprit. Surtout quand, il y avait cinq minutes, il jouait à des jeux vidéo avec les deux autres et n'arrêtait pas de regarder les lèvres de Changkyun – son jeune béguin – tout en se demandant comment ça ferait de l'embrasser.

« Vie de merde, je suis un pédophile », se chuchota-t-il en se séchant le visage avec la serviette la plus proche. Heureusement, Kihyun portait son bonnet, empêchant ses cheveux de se mouiller. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'aller dans le salon avec les cheveux mouillés quand il avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. L'aîné avait dû s'excuser en raison de la façon dont son visage avait commencé à s'échauffer ; un fort rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues et le laissant exposé devant les autres. Jooheon lui avait même demandé s'il avait de la fièvre et il ne savait pas où se cacher à ce moment-là.

Kihyun se dirigea lentement vers la pièce où les deux adolescents riaient à haute voix – peut-être en plaisantant sur le manque de talent de Changkyun pour les jeux vidéo – et se rassit derrière lui sur le fauteuil. Jooheon serra Changkyun dans ses bras quand les larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux et ils ne remarquaient pas sa présence que lorsque le plus jeune le vit. « Kihyun-hyung ! » Il a failli crier, se levant pour toucher son front. « Tu te sens bien ? » L'aîné sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'une manière qui lui faisait penser qu'il était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Je vais bien, Kyunnie-ah », il enleva la main de l'autre, lui donnant un doux sourire. Il espérait que l'autre foutrait le camp parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus. C'était un peu choquant pour lui d'accepter qu'il puisse aimer le meilleur ami de son petit frère ; il essayait déjà depuis longtemps d'éviter ce sentiment, mais ça ne marchait pas. Ce jour-là, il rougit tellement de fois qu'il croyait que Changkyun devait le remarquer.

« J'étais vraiment inquiet, ton visage était extrêmement rouge et chaud », dit-il innocemment, mais le cerveau de Kihyun interpréta quelque chose de sexuel et il s'étrangla avec sa propre valise, ce qui fit s'inquiéter à nouveau Changkyun. Le garçon lui tapota le dos pour l'aider, assis sur l'accoudoir alors qu'il toussait fort, presque mourant. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta, respirant profondément pour se calmer, son béguin lui caressa doucement son dos avec sa main, ne changeant pas cette expression inquiète et mignonne.

« Je vais b-bien. » Sa voix craqua un peu après toute cette toux. « Je le jure », il repoussa Changkyun. « J'avais juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes », il essaya de ne pas avoir de contact visuel. « Il fait vraiment chaud ici, alors mon visage s'échauffe est une réaction normale », dit-il et c'était la première explication qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas normal pour toi parce que tu as toujours froid », lui dit Jooheony, en regardant la scène de son siège pendant que son meilleur ami s'agenouillait sur le sol pour vérifier le visage de Kihyun.

« Changkyun ! Arrête, je vais très bien ! » Cria-t-il en désespoir de cause, ne pouvant plus supporter son cœur nerveux. « Retourne à ton siège et laisse-moi gagner contre toi une fois de plus », il donna un coup de pied aux fesses du plus jeune, le faisant se lever en pleurnichant et retourner à sa place, à côté de Jooheon. Ce dernier rit, donnant sa manette à son frère et le laissant gagner contre Changkyun comme il avait dit. Kihyun jouait si bien que personne ne pouvait le battre et, heureusement, ses nerfs n'intervenaient pas dans cet aspect de sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas juste, hyung », se plaignit le plus jeune en boudant comme un petit bébé. « Je veux jouer à un jeu individuel pour que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi », ajouta-t-il, laissant la manette sur la table pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On va se moquer de toi de toute façon » Kihyun roula les yeux, commençant à se sentir un peu plus calme qu'avant.

« Ouais, nous le ferons » Jooheony tapota le dos de son meilleur ami.

« Bien… », soupira Changkyun « Tu joues ». Il fit rire les deux frères et ils continuèrent à jouer.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Tout avait commencé quand son frère et Changkyun étaient des bébés. Kihyun commençait à apprendre à lire et à écrire à l'âge de 4 ans alors que Jooheony parlait à peine. Leurs parents étaient amis avec ceux de Changkyun et ce dernier était né quelques mois seulement après le petit frère de Kihyun. C'était la raison pour laquelle les anciens s'étaient réunis, pour rencontrer les fils des uns et des autres. Pour Kihyun, Changkyun n'était qu'une autre personne minuscule comme Jooheon et il aimait le faire pleurer. Il était un peu méchant comme enfant ; il aimait foutre le bordel dans la maison – quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser faire à ses 20 ans parce qu'il était un monstre du nettoyage – et sortir ses jouets. Sa mère le grondait toujours, mais il n'y avait rien de casser, son père lui disait de le laisser faire.

Cette nuit spéciale où il avait rencontré Changkyun, il l'avait fait pleurer presque cinq fois et sa mère l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de son petit parc pour l'éloigner du bébé. Kihyun pleurait fort, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Ses parents savaient qu'il était comme ça ; il feignait qu'il serait un gentil garçon et finissait par être un diable.

Kihyun se lassait de se plaindre après une heure et s'endormait à l'intérieur du parc. Ses parents l'avaient réveillé quand Changkyun avait quitté leur maison, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. C'était leur première rencontre et ils avaient continué à se rencontrer après ce jour. Jooheony était le meilleur ami de Changkyun, et comme ils allaient à la même école, Kihyun pouvait le voir presque tous les jours.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Kihyun écoutait de la musique tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il avait dix ans et ses parents ne voulaient pas le laisser seul, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec ses écouteurs. Il avait dû les enlever quelques minutes, mais tant que les anciens le laissaient seul dans sa chambre, il les remettait en place en résolvant ses exercices de maths tout en fredonnant la chanson qu'il écoutait. Kihyun n'avait jamais échoué à un examen, même si sa mère était obsédée par ses notes. Elle était déçue chaque fois qu'il obtenait un 9 au lieu d'un 10 et le jeune garçon avait l'impression que sa mère avait besoin d'une excuse pour le gronder.

Après quelques minutes, Jooheon couru dans le couloir avec Changkyun et il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient. Il laissa tout sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte, trouvant les plus jeunes garçons en train de jouer avec des voitures. Kihyun sortit lentement de sa chambre, essayant de ne pas se faire attraper par ses parents – en particulier sa mère – et s'approcha des deux autres. « Je peux jouer ? » Demanda-t-il et son frère hocha la tête. Kihyunnie s'assit à côté de Changkyun, prenant une des voitures qu'il avait là. L'aîné aimait le bleu et le meilleur ami de son frère gardait toujours le bleu pour lui – c'était le sien, mais ses parents l'avaient donné à Jooheon quand il avait eu 10 ans, en disant qu'il ne devrait pas faire les mêmes choses que son petit frère-.

Les trois enfants avaient commencé à rire en jouant, faisant s'écraser leurs voitures l'une contre l'autre. C'était leur façon de s'amuser. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de courir. Kihyun aimait faire cela parce qu'il gagnait toujours ; le seul problème était que les deux autres se mettaient en colère contre lui et commençaient à se plaindre. Puisqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils pensaient que la raison était son âge, mais ce n'était pas vrai, Kihyun était meilleur qu'eux.

Après avoir gagné trois fois, il s'ennuyait et ennuyait les autres, alors il avait eu une idée. Il traîna les plus jeunes jusqu'à l'escalier et s'assit au bord du plus haut escalier. « Celui qui atteint la fin en premier gagne », il était confiant et les autres avaient accepté l'idée avec enthousiasme. Tous les trois préparaient leurs voitures – Kihyun s'était assuré que les deux autres ne trichaient pas – et les projetèrent dans les escaliers.

C'était la pire idée de tous les temps. Les jouets faisaient tellement de bruit que ses parents se précipitaient pour voir ce qui se passait. La voiture de Kihyun était arrivée en premier parce qu'il avait plus de force, mais sa mère l'avait prise, le grondant pour avoir donné des idées aux plus jeunes. Le garçon de 10 ans se mit à pleurer et Changkyun leva soudainement la main, attirant l'attention de sa mère. « C'était mon idée, omoni », dit-il, faisait cesser les pleurs de Kihyun. Le garçon fut surpris, voyant Changkyun si déterminé à l'aider. « Je suis désolé », s'excusa-t-il. La femme le fixa avec confusion, soupirant après quelques secondes de silence.

« Bien », elle tapota la tête de Changkyun. « Mais je prends cette voiture de toute façon ». Elle prit la voiture bleue de Kihyun, le faisant pleurer encore une fois. « Retourne dans ta chambre ! Et vous les garçons, allez jouer dehors », ordonna-t-elle. Jooheony et Changkyun se sentirent mal pour cela, mais ils ne pouvaient pas désobéir à un adulte. Ils avaient déjà fini leurs devoirs parce que c'était simple comparé à celui de Kihyun et qu'ils pouvaient jouer librement. L'aîné retourna dans sa chambre, attendant que sa mère parte pour mettre ses écouter et jouer sa cassette à nouveau. Cela l'aida à arrêter de pleurer, même s'il ne pouvait pas oublier sa précieuse voiture qui l'avait quitté pour toujours.

Après un mois, c'était son anniversaire, alors il faisait une fête avec tous ses amis. Changkyun assista à sa fête pour garder compagnie à Jooheony et, après que Kihyun souffla les bougies, il sentit une traction sur son sweat à capuche. Il se retourna seulement pour trouver Changkyun avec une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage, tenait un cadeau bleu dans ses mains. « Hyung », appela-t-il en étirant ses bras autant qu'il le pouvait pour donner l'objet à l'aîné. « Joyeux anniversaire », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun l'ouvrait, presque pleurant quand il trouva une voiture bleue dedans. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de serrer le plus jeune – même si ses amis les regardaient avec des expressions confuses – et son sourire ne quittait jamais son visage ce jour-là.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Hyung ~ », se plaignit Changkyun, faisant la moue comme un bébé pendant que Kihyun riait à haute voix. « S'il te plaît, arrête », il s'était encore une fois plaint, mais l'aîné lui lança une autre balle en plastique. « Yah ! » Changkyun craqua, saisissant l'objet pour le renvoyer sur le joli visage de Kihyun. Jooheony prenait une douche alors il avait demandé à son frère de "prendre soin" de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient revenus de leur entraînement de football – quelque chose qu'ils détestaient tous les deux, mais qu'ils devaient faire à cause de leurs cours de gym – et Changkyun s'était déjà douché, étant coincé avec Kihyun dans le salon de leur nouvel appartement.

Après un petit incident avec leur précédent escalier de la maison – Jooheon était tombé et avait faillit se casser le bras – sa mère avait décidé de déménager dans un appartement. C'était beaucoup plus petit que la maison et Kihyun détestait ça parce qu'il voulait de l'intimité, une vie privée. Sa chambre était juste à côté de celle de ses parents et il voulait déménager. Mais il devait y faire face, car sa mère ne voulait pas l'écouter.

« Je suis désolé, Kyunnie. » Kihyun essaya d'arrêter son rire. « Tu es amusant à taquiner et je m'ennuie ici », expliqua-t-il. « Te voir faire tes devoirs n'est pas mon activité préférée », gloussa-t-il et Changkyun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Hyungwon-hyung ou Jihoon-hyung ? », proposa le plus jeune, mais Kihyun ne voulait pas, il était détendu avec Changkyun et il ne voulait pas que Hyungwon le dérange.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Hyungwon vienne, il est agaçant comme l'enfer et Jihoon était occupé aujourd'hui, il avait des cours de piano. » Il jouait avec le pistolet en plastique, le faisant tourner autour de ses mains. « En plus, tu es calme et j'aime te déranger », dit-il, pouffant de rire pendant que Changkyun pleurnichait de nouveau.

« Est-ce parce que j'ai 12 ans ? », Kihyun secoua la tête en réponse. « Est-ce parce que je suis le meilleur ami de ton frère ? » L'aîné secoua la tête encore une fois. « Est-ce parce que tu aimes Hoshi plus que moi ? », Kihyun se mit à rire.

« Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je te connais depuis que tu n'as que quelques mois. » Il tira sur le nez de Changkyun cette fois, lui faisant lâcher son style sur la table pour ensuite se lever et étrangler Kihyunnie. Ce dernier n'avait pas la force de le pousser parce qu'il riait très fort. Les mains de Changkyun ne serraient pas son cou, il l'entourait juste avec ses doigts lâches. Il s'arrêtait même après quelques secondes en croisant les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine pendant qu'il boudait, ressemblant à un chiot mignon. Kihyun se leva et pinça ses joues, gagnant un grognement de l'autre. « Est-ce que Kookoogi est en colère ? » Il l'appelait comme ça quand il voulait le taquiner et Changkyun le poussa, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil juste après.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » Le plus jeune semblait vraiment ennuyé et il décida de faire des biscuits pour gagner sa confiance une fois de plus – à chaque fois qu'il le dérangeait pendant des heures, Changkyun perdait confiance en lui et il savait comment la récupérer –. Jooheony entra dans le salon au moment où Kihyun quitta la cuisine et fixa Changkyun avec confusion.

« Il t'a encore fait chier ? », demanda Jooheon et le plus jeune hocha la tête, gardant son expression de chiot perdu que Kihyun trouvait si mignonne. « Ne t'énerve pas, faisons nos devoirs avant que je m'endorme sur le canapé. » Le jeune frère s'assit sur le grand canapé, juste à côté de son meilleur ami et ils commençaient à discuter de leurs réponses pour le cours d'Histoire.

Kihyun s'assura de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore à la maison parce qu'ils travaillaient et les deux autres semblaient occupés. L'aîné était resté devant le four une fois qu'il y avait mis les biscuits et, quand ils étaient prêts, il sortit le plateau. Ils étaient chauds et délicieux – il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer chaque partie de la préparation pendant qu'il cuisinait et il essaya un biscuit pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient assez bons – et il vit les yeux de Changkyun s'éclaircir au moment où il entrait dans le salon avec une plaque pleine d'entre eux.

« Cookies ! » Criaient les jeunes garçons en les attaquant quand ils étaient au milieu de la table.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » Kihyun demanda à Changkyun.

« Non, hyung », il sourit. « Merci pour ça », ajouta-t-il, faisant des bruits de satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il prenait une bouchée et faisant rire Kihyun. « Je suppose que tu es mon nouveau meilleur ami maintenant ».

« Hey ! » Jooheony fit la moue. « Tu es un mauvais ami », il gifla le bras de Changkyun et ils rirent. « Tu me changes pour ce monstre qui te dérange toute la journée », il n'arrêtait pas de parler avec sa bouche bourrée de cookies.

« Il m'a fait oublier ça quand il fait des cookies », dit le plus jeune. « Tu seras de nouveau mon meilleur ami quand les cookies disparaîtront », plaisanta-t-il et Kihyun eut un petit rire, aimant la façon dont Changkyun souriait. Jooheony n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, bien qu'il cesse de le faire quelques minutes plus tard.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Jooheon ! » Kihyun cria furieusement autour de l'appartement, essayant de trouver le responsable du désordre de la salle de bain. Tous ses parfums et crème faciales qu'il organisait avec prudence étaient jetés aux toilettes et il savait que c'était son petit frère qui l'avait fait. Jooheon avait la mauvaise habitude d'entrer dans la salle de bain en courant quand il était pressé et il devina qu'il avait accidentellement touché un de ses flacons de parfum. « Jooheon ! Où es-tu bordel ? » Ajouta-t-il, marchant rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne leur commode commune – ils y gardaient leurs vieux vêtements au cas où ils voudraient les utiliser à nouveau, mais c'était surtout oublié et ils n'entraient pas souvent dans cette pièce –. Son petit frère était là, jetant des vêtements dans la pièce pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans ce désordre. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu es sourd ?! » Kihyunnie se tenait à ses côtés, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

« Je suis désolé hyung, je cherche quelque chose, attends s'il te plaît », répondit Jooheony, devenant de plus en plus désespéré à chaque seconde qui passait. « Je suis mort ! » Cria-t-il, courant dans le couloir et s'arrêtant dans sa propre chambre. Son frère n'arrivait pas à croire que le plus jeune l'ignorait complètement, alors il décida de le suivre. Il le dévisagea de la porte de son dortoir, posant son corps contre le cadre tout en gardant son expression fâchée.

Jooheon ne semblait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que son objectif à ce moment-là et Kihyun devenait impatient. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour son dongsaeng ? Il n'avait rien, son attitude était si étrange. Kihyunnie soupira, se rapprochant de l'autre et lui tapotant l'épaule pour attirer son attention. « Mon cher Jooheony », commença-t-il ; un faux sourire ornant ses traits. « Tu as foutu en l'air ma salle de bain », ajouta-t-il et Jooheon écarta les yeux.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il. « Ne me tue pas s'il te plaît », supplia-t-il, saisissant sa main alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur le sol. « J'ai perdu le livre préféré de Changkyun et il va m'en vouloir si je ne le trouve pas ! » Il était sur le point de pleurer, alors Kihyun fit un grand effort et se calma.

« Pourquoi le cherches-tu dans le désordre des vêtements ? » L'aîné était assez curieux à ce sujet.

« Je ne pouvais pas le trouver ailleurs, alors j'ai pensé que maman l'avait jeté à la commode, mais j'avais tort. » Le jeune homme tira ses cheveux en désespoir de cause – les restes depuis que sa mère les avait fait couper il y a quelques jours – et Kihyunnie commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où il pourrait être. Il savait que ce livre signifiait beaucoup pour Changkyun parce que son père le lui avait offert en cadeau. L'homme voyageait beaucoup aux États-Unis et il lui manquait beaucoup à Kyunnie, alors ce livre était quelque chose qu'il portait toujours avec lui. La question était : pourquoi l'avait-il prêté à Jooheon ? Il savait que son meilleur ami était un désordre et n'aimait même pas beaucoup lire.

« Pourquoi Changkyun te l'a prêté ? Tu n'aimes même pas lire », il s'assit par terre à côté de Heony agenouillé et attendit une réponse.

« Il l'a juste oublié ici samedi, il ne me l'a pas prêté ». Oh, ça expliquait tout. « Il était presque en train de pleurer quand il l'a réalisé et m'a appelé. » Jooheony se sentait coupable et Kihyunnie partageait ce sentiment. Il aimait taquiner le meilleur ami de son frère, mais il détestait le voir pleurer. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois devant lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes et son cœur s'était brisé à cette vue. Ce n'était pas comme quand Kihyun avait quatre ans et qu'il aimait faire pleurer les plus jeunes, c'était même le contraire. « Je pense que maman a rangé mes affaires hier et je ne les trouve nulle part ». Kihyunnie roula des yeux, croyant que son frère avait raison à propos de leur mère.

« C'est pourquoi je déteste maman », soupira-t-il. « Je vais t'aider », dit-il. « Mais seulement si tu m'aides à organiser mes affaires comme je te l'ai dit », il ajouta en montrant le visage de son petit frère à son index.

« Aish, bien. » Jooheony fit la moue. « J'ai déjà 12 ans, tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de ranger », se plaignit-il en se levant pour continuer à chercher.

« Et j'ai 15 ans alors oui, je peux te l'ordonner », sourit Kihyun en souriant diaboliquement au plus jeune, entourant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il était légèrement plus grand que l'autre et il commençait à penser que Jooheon serait plus grand que lui dans un futur proche.

Les frères cherchèrent le livre partout et il n'était pas là. Leur mère aurait pu le jeter à la poubelle par accident et ils ne le sauraient pas. Tous les deux se couchaient sur le lit de Kihyun après avoir fouillé l'armoire du couloir et soupiraient à l'unisson. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner ; pas quand Changkyun serait si affecté par cela. « Hyung », Jooheony appela son nom ; la culpabilité évidente dans sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Son désespoir grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Je ne sais pas, Heony ». Kihyun ne savait pas quoi répondre, son impuissance était trop grande pour lui. « Et si tu appelles maman et que tu lui demandes ? » Proposa-t-il et Jooheon sauta de son lit, courant à la recherche du téléphone. Kijyunnie attendit là, son énergie s'épuisait après des heures de recherche. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et commença à avoir sommeil. La seule chose qui le maintenait éveiller était Changkyun et, à ce moment-là, il remarqua à quel point il se souciait du plus jeune. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais il aimait Changkyun autant qu'il aimait son frère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus, son frère entra dans sa chambre. « Maman a dit qu'elle l'avait emmenée dans la chambre principale pour le lire parce qu'elle pensait que c'était le mien ! » Dit-il en gardant un sourire heureux sur son visage tout en montrant le livre à Kihyun, qui soupira de soulagement.

« Oh, Dieu merci ! » Il serra Jooheony pour fêter ça et, au moment où ils purent enfin se détendre dans le canapé, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Son petit frère courut vers le répondeur et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir l'entrée principale du bâtiment, attendant que son meilleur ami arrive. Une fois que Changkyun atteignit leur porte, Jooheony le serra dans ses bras. Le plus jeune eut un peu peur et Hoshi – leur autre ami appelé Kwon Soonyoung qui était plus jeune que Changkyun – les regarda avec confusion. Kyunnie rit quand Heony se sépara, pleurant presque de joie pendant qu'il lui donnait le livre.

« Merci ! Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? » Changkyun saisit l'objet, le mettant à l'intérieur de son sac à dos avant qu'il ne le perde. « Salut, Kihyun-hyung ! » Le garçon agita la main à Kihyun avec un joli sourire et c'était la première fois que son cœur battit la chamade. Il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention, il le salua en retour avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, hyung » Hoshi s'inclina légèrement, marchant lentement dans l'appartement.

« Je suis juste heureux de te voir ! » Jooheony mentit, faisant asseoir ses amis autour de la table. « Veux-tu du coca ? » Demanda-t-il et les autres acquiescèrent. « Kihyun-hyung va faire du poulet frit pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Jooheon lui sourit et Kihyunnie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui a dit que je le ferais ? » Il alluma la télévision. « Commandes », ajouta-t-il sans bouger un orteil de sa place.

« Nous n'avons pas d'argent parce que papa a oublié de nous en donner », se plaint Jooheony. « Comme toujours ». Kihyun rigola parce que leur père était vraiment un cas désespéré.

« Bien », il se leva. « Mais Kookoongi va m'aider », sourit-il en regardant Changkyun pour voir sa drôle de réaction.

« Okay ». Le plus jeune le suivi, attrapant chaque ingrédient que Kihyun prenait dans le frigo et sur les étagères. « Mais si je brûle la cuisine, ce ne sera pas ma faute », ajouta-t-il, faisant rire les autres.

« Je suppose que Kihyun-hyung est seul ici parce que nous sommes tous les trois des terribles cuisiniers » Hoshi entra dans la conversation, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Je suppose que tu as raison », répondit Kihyun, mais les trois garçons l'aidèrent à couper le poulet pendant qu'il préparait le mélange pour couvrir les morceaux.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Kihyun regardait par la fenêtre, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer quand son professeur était si ennuyeux. Il était à l'école et Hungwon dormait à ses côtés – comme toujours –. Jihoon était un bon élève comme lui, mais il prêtait un peu trop d'attention aux cours, ne prêtant pas attention à l'important : Kihyun. Ainsi, après de longues minutes d'espacement juste en regardant un arbre, il trouva une vue intéressante. Son frère était là, courant autour du terrain avec Changkyun et Hoshi. Kihyunnie sourit, essayant de rigoler intérieurement. Les trois étaient à bout de souffle et presque évanouis ; c'était un spectacle amusant pour lui. Kihyun rigola silencieusement, regardant les jeunes lutter avec leur classe de gym. Apparemment, c'était une histoire de famille, être paresseux. Il n'avait jamais aimé le cours de gym non plus et Jooheony avait réussi à trouver des amis comme lui. Kihyun se retourna pour regarder Hyungwon et roula des yeux, pensant qu'il avait trouvé la personne la plus paresseuse de terre. Le plus grand était endormi toute la journée, même s'il dormait 24 heures d'affilée. Kihyun lui jeta une boule de papier pour voir s'il réagissait, mais il ne bougea pas. « Comme prévu », chuchota-t-il, attirant l'attention de Jihoon.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda l'homme le plus petit de toute l'école et il secoua la tête en réponse. « J'ai cru que tu avais dit quelque chose », ajouta-t-il, en prenant quelques notes de plus sur la chimie. " _Je suppose que la seule personne sur Terre qui aime cela est Changkyun_ ", pensa-t-il, se souvenant de toutes les fois où le préadolescent essayait de lui montrer des trucs de chimie.

« Non, j'essayais juste de réveiller Hyungwon, mais ce n'est pas possible. » Kihyun fit rire Jihoon.

« Il est tellement paresseux », dit le plus petit, ramenant son attention vers l'avant et faisant tourner Kihyun vers la fenêtre une fois de plus. Il faillit éclater de rire quand il vit Changkyun s'arrêtant chaque fois que le professeur était distrait. " _Il est si intelligent_ ", pensa-t-il, admirant secrètement ou pas si secrètement Kyunnie. Il dut admettre que cet abruti avait illuminé sa journée avec ses blagues stupides.

Kihyun ne remarqua pas que le temps passait ; il regarda Changkyun pendant 20 minutes jusqu'à ce que la cloche de l'école se manifeste, leur disant que c'était l'heure de la pause. Il vit Jooheony, Kyunnie et Hoshi s'embrasser à cause de leur immense bonheur. C'était une vision amusante, mais Hyungwon le surprit, plaçant sa main sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tu regardes ton béguin ? », demanda le paresseux. « Qui est-elle ? » Kihyunnie poussa son visage, faisant une expression de teigne juste après.

« Je n'aime personne », a-t-il nié. « Je regardais mon frère ». Il désigna Jooheon et Hyungwon se mit à rire parce qu'il faisait une drôle de danse à ce moment-là. « C'est sa danse swag », ricana Kihyun, voyant Changkyun faire une autre sorte de danse avec Hoshi. Ce dernier était un grand danseur, contrairement à Kyunnie.

« Ils sont drôles », dit Hyungwon. « Allons acheter de la nourriture, j'ai faim », il saisit le poignet de l'aîné, le traînant à l'extérieur avec Jihoon.

« Kookoongi », chuchota Kihyun à l'oreille de Changkyun, le faisant sursauter. Le plus jeune répondait à des questions sur son carnet de notes alors qu'il était assis par terre. Kihyunnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était seul, au milieu du couloir où tous les élèves passaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il, se tenant à ses côtés avec ses amis.

« Je fais mes devoirs, parce que la nuit dernière, je me suis endormi sur mon bureau pendant que je faisais », avoua Changkyun en riant un peu. « Je ne voulais pas traîner Heony et Hoshi avec moi », ajouta-t-il, en écrivant un peu plus.

« Je vois » Kihyun s'assit à côté de lui – suivi par le paresseux Hyungwon, qui ne pouvait pas supporter plus de cinq minutes debout -. L'aîné prit le cahier de Changkyun et commença à lire les questions pour voir s'il s'en souvenait. Il ne l'avait pas fait ; son cerveau était un cas perdu pour ces choses puisqu'il s'en fichait. Kihyun avait une bonne mémoire, mais seulement pour des choses importantes, pas pour des sujets scolaires.

« Vas-tu m'intimider ? » Demanda Kyunnie en riant quand les autres secouaient la tête à plusieurs reprises. « Je plaisante », ajouta-t-il. « Hyung, peux-tu me le rendre ? J'en ai vraiment besoin », supplia-t-il, gardant son expression mignonne qui poussait Kihyun à renoncer à l'ennuyer.

« Voici », ses petits doigts frôlèrent ceux de Changkyun et il sentit un léger frisson courir le long de son corps.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda le plus jeune, remarquant son frisson. « Prends ça, je n'en ai pas besoin », il jeta son manteau sur les jambes de Kihyun, le faisant rougir. " _Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme ça ?_ " Pensa-t-il, mais il se souvint de ses récents sentiments et réalisa qu'il n'était que confus. La nuit précédente, il ne pouvait pas dormir du tout parce qu'il avait finalement accepté d'être homosexuel. Il y pensait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais voulu abandonner. Ses amis étaient hétéros et il ne voulait pas être différent bien qu'il ne puisse pas le changer ; sa sexualité n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait choisir librement. Donc, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait réagi comme ça avec Changkyun, non pas parce qu'il l'aimait – non pas du tout -. « Hyung ? » Le plus jeune agita sa main devant son visage pour le faire réagir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dit-il et Kihyun soupira. Le jeune garçon remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas et il avait du mal à inventer des excuses.

« Rien, Kookoongi », il lui tapota la tête, prenant le manteau avec lui. « Merci pour cela », ajouta-t-il en se levant. « Tu veux que je t'apporte à manger ? Nous allions à la cafétéria », demanda-t-il, attendant que l'autre réponde.

« Oh, non merci », Changkyun continue à écrire, se concentrant sur ses devoirs.

« Ok » Kihyun s'éloigna après avoir enlevé Hyungwon de ses mains.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Jooheony », Kihyun appela le nom de son frère, frappant doucement à la porte de sa chambre. C'était une semaine après qu'il ait accepté sa sexualité et il voulait le dire à quelque. À dix-ans ans, il avait compris que sa mère ne le soutiendrait pas et que son père ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, même s'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, son choix était porté son frère. La seule personne qui lui avait prêté suffisamment d'attention et la seule personne de sa famille qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Le plus jeune était allongé sur son lit avec ses écouteurs – son nouvel appareil mp3 était sur son livre de cours et il semblait s'endormir au lieu d'étudier – et Kihyunnie s'assit sur le matelas pour ensuite toucher son épaule doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, hyung ? » Le plus jeune s'assit, bâillant avant de se frotter les yeux. Kihyun rit en le voyant faire, pensant que leur mère le gronderait lorsqu'elle recevra les résultats de l'examen de Heony. Ce dernier avait quelques problèmes avec ses résultats ces derniers temps et la femme n'était pas du tout heureuse. Kihyunnie était un excellent élève et elle ne s'en étant rendu compte que lorsque Jooheon avait commencé à échouer à ses 14 ans.

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre réagirait, mais il devait le faire ; le garder à l'intérieur le tuait. Ses amis étaient l'étape suivante, mais peut-être dans quelques mois, quand il était sûr que rien ne se passerait. Il pourrait tester les eaux avant de le faire ; il avait des stratégies pour obtenir des informations de leur part.

« Ouai, bien sûr » Jooheon sourit, attendant que Kihyun dise quelque chose.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de te le dire », commença-t-il, respirant profondément au moment où Heony fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

« Tu as volé mes chocolats ! » Le plus jeune pointa son visage avec son index, commençant à rire avec sarcasme juste après. « Je le savais », ajouta-t-il, mais Kihyunnie lui donna un coup-de-poing à son bras.

« Yah », il montra son visage de teigne. « J'ai volé tes chocolats, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire », il roula des yeux. « Tais-toi et écoute, s'il te plaît ». Il essaya de le calmer parce qu'il s'impatientait chaque seconde qui passait. Jooheony hocha la tête, se taisant et fixant son frère. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps », dit-il, se sentant un peu gêné, « Et j'ai finalement découvert ce que j'aime ». Il s'arrêta, essayant de dire la partie la plus difficile.

« Chocolat ? » Jooheony le taquina et il voulut le tuer.

« Pas dans ce sens ! » Se plaignit-il, palpant son visage en désespoir de cause.

« Je sais, j'essaie juste de rendre la situation moins embarrassante pour toi », Jooheon le fit lever la tête pour le regarder. « Tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant rougir Kihyun d'embarras, mais il hocha la tête pour le confirmer. « C'est bon, tu n'as jamais eu d'intérêt pour les filles, même pas pour les belles actrices, alors j'ai deviné », dit-il en riant et en aidant l'aîné à se détendre. « As-tu trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ? Ou tu as juste décidé de l'accepter ? » Kihyunnie secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'aime personne », a-t-il nié ; c'était la vérité après tout, il ne réalisait pas qu'il aimait Changkyun à ce moment-là. « Je l'ai toujours su, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à accepter quand tous tes amis sont hétéros », dit-il en riant. « Ils m'ont même montré les chanteuses qu'ils aiment et j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial en elles », ajouta-t-il en soupirant de soulagement parce que son frère était détendu à propos du problème.

« Je te comprends », Jooheony sourit. « Je ne te jugerai jamais, hyung », le plus jeune lui tapota le dos.

« Merci, Jooheony », il entoura un bras autour des épaules de son frère, restant silencieux pendant quelques secondes. La sonnette résonna avant qu'ils puissent continuer et Jooheon se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant à Changkyun. Apparemment, l'un de leurs voisins l'avait laissé entrer dans l'immeuble – ils connaissaient tous Kyunnie parce qu'il y était allé très souvent depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé -.

« Hyung, je pars chez Kyunnie », dit Jooheony et Changkyun se manifesta en montrant sa tête avant d'agiter la main à Kihyun. « Je vais y passer la nuit », expliqua-t-il et le plus jeune hocha la tête avec un sourire mignon.

« Et tu fais venir Kyunnie ici pour te chercher ? » Kihyunnie leva un sourcil, considérant que c'était très stupide.

« Non, non », Changkyun répondit cette fois. « J'étais près de l'immeuble », fit-il comprendre à l'aîné.

« Et pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici au lieu de partir ? Je peux faire un ragoût de kimchi ou quelque chose comme ça », proposa-t-il parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul.

« C'est juste que … mon père part ce soir et je veux être avec lui », confessa-t-il et Kihyun comprit.

« Pour du vrai ? » Jooheon fixa Changkyun. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? On peut se voir demain », il roula les yeux avant de regarder son meilleur ami. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce genre de choses ? » Il semblait un peu agacé.

« Je suis désolé ? » Changkyun ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser. « C'est bon, Heony », il montra finalement son corps entier à Kihyunnie, sortant de derrière le cadre de la porte. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait mourir ou quelque chose comme ça, je le verrai quand il reviendra aussi », il leva les épaules.

« Combien de temps va-t-il voyager cette fois ? » Kihyun attira l'attention du plus jeune et il ressemblait à un petit garçon interrogé pour quelque chose qu'il faisait et qu'il n'était pas censé faire.

« Six mois, je pense », Kyunnie jouait avec son menton pendant qu'il parlait. « Il doit faire une enquête en Australie cette fois-ci », dit-il et Jooheony lui gifla la nuque. « Ah ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » Il fit la moue.

« Rentre à la maison maintenant ! » Heony le poussa et Kihyun se leva pour l'aider. « Je ne vais pas avec toi », dit son petit frère et, avant que Changkyun puisse protester, il ferma la porte pour le laisser dehors.

« Oh, allez ! Laisse-moi rentrer », cria-t-il et Kihyunnie se sentit un peu mal.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec lui ? » Demanda l'aîné à son frère.

« Pas question, il ne passera pas assez de temps avec son père si je suis là », protesta Jooheon.

« Vas-y », Kihyun lui tapota l'épaule.

« Aish, bien », il ouvrit la porte, saisissant son sac à dos et faisant sourire Changkyun. Kihyunnie se sentit mieux quand il le vit et il put se détendre, même lorsque ses parents revenaient du travail et dînaient avec lui.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La première fois qu'il remarqua qu'il avait des sentiments pour Changkyun, c'était à l'occasion de son 16e anniversaire. Kihyun avait parlé à ses amis de sa sexualité ce matin-là à l'université et ils l'avaient assez bien pris puisqu'ils avaient un nouvel ami appelé Minhyuk qui montrait son homosexualité au monde entier.

« Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire », dit-il à Hyungwon et Jihoon pendant qu'ils étudiaient à l'intérieur de leur dortoir. Leurs deux avaient juste fredonnés pour répondre – Hyungwon était trop paresseux et Jihoon trop concentré – et le seul qui se retourna fut Minhyuk.

« Dis-nous ! » S'exclama ce dernier en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« D'accord … J'y vais », il respira profondément, fermant les yeux pendant deux secondes pour prendre du courage. « Je suis gay », avoua-t-il finalement après deux ans à le garder pour lui et ça faisait du bien, même si seulement Minhyuk le serrait dans ses bras, salut à lui parce qu'il était comme lui. Il avait déjà 19 ans et il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne d'autre que son petit frère. « Hé, vous m'avez entendu au moins ? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience, en frappant Hyungwon avec un oreiller.

« Oui, Kihyun, on t'a entendu », le plus grand roula des yeux. « Et ? Je pensais que c'était évident, tu nous le disais avec ton langage corporel », gloussa-t-il paresseusement, en train de t'ennuyer Jihoon. Kihyunnie donna un coup-de-poing à ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Je suis juste gay et je ne le montre pas avec mon corps ! » Protesta-t-il, se considérant assez discret.

« Ne te méprends pas, Kihyunnie », Jihoon parla finalement. « Tu n'es pas comme une femme, c'est juste que tu n'as jamais aimé aucune femme et tu as 19 ans », dit-il et la bouche de Kihyun forma un "o" parfait. Le plus petit avait raison, il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme, donc c'était compréhensible. L'aîné pensait que Hyungwon n'était pas observateur à cause de son manque d'énergie, mais apparemment, il l'était.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire », Hyungwon désigna Jihoon en levant le pouce en l'air. « Et tu aimes Kookoongi, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il et Kihyun lui donna un coup-de-poing sur la tête.

« Non ! Pourquoi je l'aimerais ? C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère ! Je ne suis pas un pédophile ! » Il craqua, mais il commençait à penser qu'Hyungwon avait raison. Il aimait taquiner le plus jeune, et les fois où ses amis venaient à son appartement, Changkyun était là pour lui sourire.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique, Kihyun-hyung », Hyungwon leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne serais pas un pédophile parce qu'il n'a que trois ans de moins et c'était juste une question », ajouta-t-il. « Ta réaction me dit que tu essaies de ne pas l'aimer, mais votre cœur te dit le contraire », il toucha sa poitrine, fermant les yeux comme s'il récitait un poème stupide. Kihyun le frappa encore une fois, faisant une tête de teigne.

« Tais-toi, je n'aime pas ce gamin », soupira-t-il.

« Ce serait tellement mignon ! Est-ce que je vais enfin le rencontrer aujourd'hui ? » Minhyuk semblait très excité. Il n'avait pas pu le rencontrer parce qu'il était toujours occupé le week-end – la seule fois où ils devaient rentrer à la maison s'ils le voulaient.

« Ce ne serait pas mignon, Minhyukkie » Kihyun ne voulait pas l'accepter. « Et ouais, tu le rencontreras aujourd'hui », il répondit juste. « S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas honte devant lui … Il vit pratiquement dans mon appartement et je ne veux pas qu'on soit gênés ».

« Pas de problème, je ne le ferai pas ». Et ce sont les derniers mots partagés à ce moment-là. Ils avaient continué à étudier et ensuite, ils s'étaient préparés à partir. Changkyun l'avait laissé inviter ses amis pour qu'il ne soit pas seul au milieu des adolescents.

Alors, il était là, arrivant à la grande maison de Changkyun – il avait beaucoup d'argent, même s'il ne le montrait pas – avec ses amis. Hyungwon s'habillait comme un mannequin comme toujours alors que les autres gardaient une apparence cool, mais pas si exagérée. Les étudiants universitaires se sentaient un peu à l'écart avec les autres invités parce qu'ils étaient tous des adolescents de 16 ans qui essayaient de paraître plus vieux. Kihyun marchait lentement, son embarras se manifestant en sentant que tous les yeux regards étaient braqués sur eux.

Mais, au moment où il vit le garçon fêtant son anniversaire lui sourire, son monde s'illumina une fois de plus. « Hyung ! » Cria Changkyun, suivi par Jooheony quand il courut dans leur direction. « Tu l'as fait », dit-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux et il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir follement. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait battre son cœur. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue, seulement boutonnée sur le dessus, avec un t-shirt blanc et un jean bleu foncé déchiré. C'était la couleur préférée de Kihyun partout sur Kyunnie et il avait même coiffé ses cheveux d'une manière sexy ; quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Changkyun attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, quand il sortit de ses pensées profondes et lui tendit le cadeau qu'il avait acheté tout en murmurant un timide 'Joyeux anniversaire, Kookoongi'. Le plus jeune ouvrit le petit sac et le serra fort dans ses bras quand il vit la jolie peluche. Kihyun n'était pas le genre de personne à faire des câlins, mais il enroula ses bras autour de l'adolescent, sentant son cœur presque exploser.

« Merci beaucoup, hyung ! » Il lui sourit encore une fois. « Oh, salut ! » Il s'inclina devant les autres, remarquant leur présence. Heony s'inclina devant eux, commençant à chatouiller Hyungwon juste après. Le plus grand rit, le repoussant et Minhyuk serra les mains des jeunes.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Kookoongi ! » Cria Minhyuk et Kyunnie rigola. Ce surnom était quelque chose que Kihyun avait inventé pour lui parce qu'il ressemblait à un chiot et qu'il se sentait gêné à ce moment-là. Il avait averti Minhyuk de ne pas l'embarrasser, mais le brun ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Merci », l'adolescent s'inclina devant l'aîné. « Mon nom est Changkyun », expliqua-t-il, pensant que peut-être Minhyuk ne le savait pas. Hyungwon se couvrait la bouche pour ne pas rire et Jihoon rigola silencieusement, tous les deux se souvenant de leur conversation précédente sur le fait que Kihyun aimait le meilleur ami de son petit frère.

Quand le rougissement de Kihyunnie disparut, Hyungwon souleva Changkyun – utilisant la petite quantité d'énergie qu'il avait – le faisant voler autour de la pièce tout en chantant la chanson d'anniversaire. Tous éclatèrent de rire, mais Jooheony continua de regarder son frère. « Hey, hyung », il l'appela, en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour le traîner jusqu'à un coin de la maison. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu leur as dit ? » Demanda Jooheon, lui montrant une expression d'inquiétude.

« Il n'y a rien de mal », a-t-il menti, sachant qu'il avait du mal à ne pas aimer Changkyun. « Et oui, je leur ai dit », soupira-t-il. « Ils le savaient déjà », il fit ouvrir grand les yeux de Jooheony.

« Ils l'ont réalisé comme moi ? » L'aîné hocha la tête et il comprit. « Tu es assez évident, même si tu n'as pas d'attitudes féminines », gloussa-t-il.

« Je sais », Kihyun leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Soudain, quelqu'un l'étreint par-derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule et il reconnut tout de suite le parfum de Kyunnie. " _Tu ne l'aimes pas, arrêtes d'être confus parce que tu es gay_ ", pensa-t-il. En outre, Changkyun n'avait pas l'air homosexuel, son attitude masculine montrait même le contraire.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda le plus jeune, laissant Kihyun complètement pétrifié sur place et rendant Jooheony soupçonneux du comportement de son frère aîné.

« Rien d'important », Heony saisit la main de son meilleur ami, le traînant dans leur cercle d'amis et laissant Kihyunnie là avec un esprit confus. Il n'avait jamais dit à Changkyun qu'il était gay et son frère ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Kihyun commençait à soupçonner qu'il ne s'en rendait pas comme le faisaient ses amis parce qu'il continuait de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'endormir sur son épaule en regardant un film. " _Aish, arrête, pour l'amour de Dieu_ " Il secoua ses pensées et ses amis lui apportèrent une assiette pleine de nourriture avec un verre de coca.

« Merci », il marmonna et vit Minhyuk lever les sourcils deux fois. « Quoi ? » Demanda Kihyunnie, faisant sa tête de teigne.

« Il est chaud », il fit un clin d'œil et Kihyun renversa presque tout le verre de coca sur ses précieux vêtements. « Je l'aime pour toi », Hyungwon rigola tandis que Minhyukkie continuait de parler, l'embarrassant de plus en plus chaque seconde. « Et sa voix, putain », il se fit frapper au bras par son ami. « Quoi ? Il est beau », le brun leva les épaules, feignant l'innocence.

« Je sais qu'il est beau, mais je ne l'aime pas ! Arrête ! » Il essaya de se défendre, mais les autres riaient déjà comme des fous. « Aish, je vous déteste les gars », gémit-il, buvant plus de son verre et volant secrètement des regards à Changkyun, le trouvant parfois en train de le regarder en arrière.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

C'était toute l'histoire de son béguin malheureux, la raison de sa misère actuelle. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Changkyun de son esprit et l'adolescent ne lui facilitait pas la tâche avec ce sourire magnifique qu'il ne cessait de montrer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Kihyun soupira, frappant son carnet à plusieurs reprises avec son style tout en essayant d'écrire un essai. Il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer, car il se rappelait continuellement du visage de Kyunnie à l'intérieur de son esprit. Minhyuk était à côté de lui et il n'arrêtait pas de le lancer des regards en coin. Il n'en parlait à personne et il avait l'intention de le cacher pour toujours parce que rien ne se passerait entre eux. Changkyun était hétérosexuel et il était aussi le meilleur ami de son frère qui était encore à l'école. « Kihyun », Minhyuk l'appela. « Arrête d'être si misérable, dis-lui juste que tu l'aimes », ajouta-t-il, et les yeux de l'aîné s'élargissent.

« Je ne l'aime pas ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? » Essaya-t-il bien que Minhyuk lui lança un regard noir. « Aish, très bien, je l'aime bien, mais il ne m'aime pas et je ne dirai rien », soupira-t-il. « Mes parents ont loué une maison près de la plage pour aller ce week-end et la famille de Changkyun sera là aussi ». Il se souvient de l'appel qu'il avait reçu de sa mère ce matin-là. « Je resterai dans la chambre tout le temps pour ne pas le voir parce que Jooheony soupçonne quelques choses », Kihyun savait que son petit frère n'était pas stupide et qu'il était assez évident, qu'il n'était pas capable d'empêcher ses sentiments de se manifester.

« C'est la meilleure occasion de lui dire, Kihyunnie ! Ce serait tellement romantique si tu lui disais la nuit sur la place », Minhyuk commença à imaginer différents scénarios comme toujours. « Tu pourrais l'embrasser sous le clair de lune », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun fit un bruit dégoûté.

« Si ringard », le plus jeune roula des yeux. « Je pense que tu oublies un petit détail », répéta Kihyun pour la millionième fois. « Il n'a que dix-sept ans », il écrit quelque chose d'autre sur son carnet.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un enfant », continua Minhyuk en insistant. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Essaye de l'oublier quand tu le vois presque tous les jours ? Ça ne marchera pas. » Il avait raison à ce sujet, mais Kihyun ne voulait pas être maladroit avec Changkyun, il l'aimait trop pour le perdre. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux rester en amis pour pouvoir le voir tous les jours et le taquiner régulièrement.

« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons gênés » Kihyun avait envie de pleurer parce que ce n'était pas juste qu'il aimait le meilleur ami de son frère parmi toute la population coréenne. Avant que Minhyuk ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hyungwon ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le lit de Kihyun, fermant les yeux. « Dégage », l'aîné donna un coup de pied à la fesse du plus grand.

« Sors, Hyungwon-ah », Minhyuk le frappa et Hyungwon se plaignit, s'approchant du mur près du lit de Kihyun. « Nous parlons de quelque chose d'important », a-t-il ajouté, et Kihyun savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire.

« À propos de Kookoongi ? » Demanda-t-il et Minhyuk hocha la tête.

« Merci beaucoup », Kihyun secoua la tête. « Je ne te dirai jamais rien », soupira-t-il. « Maintenant, pars ! C'est mon lit et Jihoon va se fâcher si tu dors sur son lit », il donna un coup de pied plus fort à Hyungwon.

« Je reste », il esquiva le troisième coup de pied, serrant l'oreiller de Kihyun et le faisant pleurnicher. « De plus, je m'ennuyais seul dans mon dortoir », se plaignit-il. « Hoseok-hyung est allé manger des ramen ». Son colocataire était un mec sexy et chaud que Minhyuk aimait vraiment. Quand ils ont dû choisir leurs colocataires au début, ils ne connaissaient pas Minhyuk, alors Hyungwon s'était retrouvé avec Hoseok. Ils étaient tous les deux bordéliques et Kihyun remercia le ciel que Hyungwon n'était pas son colocataire.

« Bien, on parlera plus tard Minhyukkie », Kihyunnie continua d'essayer d'écrire son essai, pensant à ce qu'il devait faire ce week-end.

« Hey ! Je veux savoir aussi ! Pourquoi faites-vous des différences entre vos amis ? D'ailleurs, tu me connais depuis l'âge de 12 ans ! » Hyungwon protesta et il avait raison, mais Kihyun faisait plus confiance à Minhyuk.

« C'est la faute de quoi, d'après toi ? » Demanda l'aîné et Hyungwon le désigna. « Yah, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la tienne », se plaignait-il et ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Jihoon arriva avec une boîte de pizza.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Maman, je ne veux pas y aller », protesta Kihyun pendant que sa mère préparait sa valise. « J'ai sérieusement besoin d'étudier », il continuait à geindre comme un petit enfant et la femme l'ignorait, pliant ses vêtements et lui ordonnant d'aller chercher ses propres parfums et crèmes qu'il portait toujours avec lui. « Maman, s'il te plaît écoute-moi », sa mère le tue.

« Kihyun, j'en ai marre de discuter avec toi », soupira l'aînée. « Peux-tu étudier s'il te plaît là-bas ? C'est déjà l'été et nous voulons passer un week-end avec nos meilleurs amis », Kihyun hocha simplement la tête, ne souhaitant plus se battre avec sa mère. « Tu peux être avec Changkyun et Jooheon, tu les aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » " _Oui, mais l'amour que je ressens pour le premier n'est pas sain_ ", pensa-t-il tout en restant silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda de nouveau la femme.

« Oui, maman », Kihyunnie sourit, allant chercher son autre sac. Il le jeta dans sa valise et la ferma, en suivant sa mère jusqu'à la voiture. Il était le seul qui restait à l'intérieur de l'appartement ; c'était la raison pour laquelle sa mère était allée le chercher et l'aider à faire ses valises.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, son père la mit en marche et Jooheony avait l'air un peu confus. « Hyung », il murmura pour ne pas être entendu par leurs parents, qui écoutaient de la musique. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps », demanda-t-il et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je vais bien, juste fatigué d'étudier pour ces satanés examens », mentit-il en posant sa tête sur la fenêtre. « Tu veux jouer à des jeux vidéo ? » Demanda-t-il, se tournant pour regarder son frère. Kihyun avait sérieusement besoin de se vider un peu l'esprit et Jooheon hocha la tête, sortant sa minuscule console. Les frères jouèrent jusqu'à atteindre la maison que leur mère louait et ils étaient descendus de la voiture. L'endroit était incroyable, il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres et la plage n'était qu'à quelques pas. Kihyunnie sourit parce qu'il aimait l'idée de nager et de passer du temps à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il était fatigué de s'enfermer dans une petite pièce pour étudier et l'université consommait sa vie ces derniers temps.

Jooheony courut dans l'une des chambres à coucher et prit un lit, en gardant un pour Changkyun. « Ça te dérange si je dors avec Kyunnie ? » Lui demanda son petit frère et il secoua la tête, souriant et remerciant le ciel qu'il puisse dormir seul dans l'autre pièce. « Merci, hyung ». Le plus jeune laissa sa valise là, marchant vers le salon juste après pour vérifier la belle vue à travers la fenêtre. Kihyun fit la même chose et il essaya de ne pas penser à embrasser Changkyun sous le clair de lune – une autre idée de Minhyuk qui avait fait rire Hyungwon pendant presque une heure -. " _Arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête_ ", pensa-t-il en tapant doucement le côté de sa tête et faisant froncer les sourcils de son frère. « Que fais-tu ? » Dit Heony et il rit.

« Rien, Jooheony », il tapota la tête du plus jeune. « J'essaie juste de me sortir quelque chose de la tête », répondit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée pour aider ses parents à sortir les choses de la voiture.

Quand tout était à l'intérieur de la maison, une autre voiture s'y était garée. C'était la voiture du père de Changkyun et son cœur commença à s'emballer en voyant le plus jeune lui faire signe de la main par la fenêtre du véhicule. Kyunnie accourut au moment où son père s'arrêta et il sentit les bras serrés autour de sa taille pour ensuite le soulever du sol. Kihyun rougit lorsque l'adolescent le descendit, le laissant là pour aller faire de même avec Jooheony. " _Il ne t'aime pas, calme-toi_ ", se dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine et en respirant profondément.

Après avoir revêtu leur maillot de bain, leurs parents avaient proposé d'aller à la plage et d'y déjeuner. Kihyun essayait d'éviter Changkyun à tout prix parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'être nerveux. C'était quelque chose de notoire et il savait que le plus jeune n'était pas stupide, alors il n'arrêtait pas de regarder la mer et de dire à quel point c'était tentant. Jooheony était d'accord avec lui tandis que Kyunnie restait silencieux, cherchant des palourdes sous le sable. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant faisant des châteaux de sable et les décorant avec chaque petite chose qu'il trouvait. Jooheon l'avait rejoint après avoir ri de son comportement et ils avaient fini par en construire un énorme.

Kihyun gloussa quand ils le lui montrèrent fièrement et décida de lui donner un coup de pied, le faisant tomber. Les deux jeunes faisaient, mais Jooheony eut la brillante idée de lui jeter du sable sur le visage. L'aîné ferma rapidement les yeux, mais il en mangea un peu, ayant besoin de le recracher. Il nettoya ses cheveux et en attrapa une énorme quantité pour l'envoyer à son frère. Jooheon s'éloigna instantanément et le sable frappa Changkyun, qui se tenait derrière lui. « Je suis désolé, Kookoongi ! », rit-il, l'aidant à nettoyer son t-shirt.

Kihyun pensait que l'autre lui en voulait quand il n'avait pas de réponse, même si Kyunnie attrapait secrètement du sable aussi, le lui jetant pendant qu'il était distrait parce qu'il fuyait Heony. Tous les trois continuèrent de le faire, recevant des regards des gens autour d'eux. Leurs parents étaient occupés à parler, mais la mère de Kihyun les vit soudainement, se levant pour réprimander ses fils. « Arrêtez ça ! Quel âge avez-vous ? » Leur cria-t-elle et Changkyun retint son rire. « Vous avez l'air d'enfants stupides en faisant ça ! » Elle continua et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de rire, couvrant instantanément sa bouche quand sa mère lui lança un regard fixement. « C'est pour toi aussi, Changkyun ».

« Je suis désolé, omoni ! » Changkyun s'inclina profondément. « Je ne voulais pas rire », ajouta-t-il et Jooheony rigola. La mère de ce dernier devenait de plus en plus fâchée à chaque seconde, mais voyant que cela ne servirait à rien, elle partit simplement s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue.

« Pauvre Kyunnie, regarde comme tu l'as laissé », dit Jooheony après quelques secondes de rire silencieux. « Je vais t'aider », ajouta-t-il et s'abaissa lentement, jetant de l'eau sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se plaignit à haute voix, donnant des coups de pied dans l'eau pour éclabousser Heony aussi. Kihyun les regardait, riant de leurs vêtements mouillés remplit de sable, jusqu'à ce que son frère pousse Changkyun dans l'eau et que sa chemise soit complètement trempée. " _Ne l'enlève pas_ ", pensa-t-il, craignant qu'il ne puisse pas le quitter des yeux.

Heureusement, Changkyun n'avait fait que rire, faisait de même pour l'autre. Puis, il se tourna pour regarder Kihyun et le traîna jusqu'à la mer, le faisant se rendre et laisser les petites vagues le frapper. Ils avaient vraiment apprécié le soleil et s'étaient beaucoup amusés là-bas. Kihyunnie pouvait oublier qu'il avait le béguin pour un adolescent mineur et plaisanter avec lui sans être gêné. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée d'y aller pour qu'il puisse prouver à Minhyuk qu'il était capable d'être ami avec Changkyun et l'oublier lentement. Il se sentait confiant pour la première fois de l'année et il avait confiance en lui. " _Je ne lui dirai rien_ ", pensa-t-il et continua à manger le poulet frit que le père de Kyunnie leur avait acheté.

Kihyun se coucha sur son lit quand la nuit fut venue, ne faisant rien de plus que de regarder le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il passait son temps à écouter les jeunes parler de choses stupides et à penser à Changkyun en train de rire. Il continua même à réfléchir après les deux autres aillent dormir puisqu'il était déjà 2 heures du matin. « Je devrais faire la même chose », chuchota-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour changer de position. Kihyunnie soupira, fermant les yeux pour faciliter les choses. " _Pourquoi suis-je si éveillé ?_ " Se demanda-t-il, se retournant encore une fois, se sentant déjà mal à l'aise de sa position précédente.

Après quelques minutes à ne rien faire de plus qu'essayer de dormir, il se leva. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire comme regarder la lune au-dessus du salon. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et marcha silencieusement dans le couloir, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination. Il ne voulait pas allumer des lumières, l'endroit était incroyablement bleu comme ça. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre avant de sursauter de surprise lorsque quelqu'un l'appela par derrière. Kihyun poussa un cri, trouvant Changkyun assis à la table avec une tasse de café. « Oh putain de merde », il respira profondément, touchant sa poitrine. « Tu m'as fait peur », ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la chaise la plus proche pour se soutenir.

« Je suis désolé, hyung », gloussa le plus jeune, buvant plus de sa tasse. « Tu veux du café ? », demanda-t-il et Kihyunnie hocha la tête, surveillant le dos de Kyunnie pendant qu'il préparait plus de café. " _Pourquoi s'habille-t-il si bien quand il porte son pyjama ?_ ", pensa-t-il. Il avait réalisé que Changkyun s'habillait comme un mannequin depuis l'âge de 16 ans et il aimait vraiment ce à quoi il ressemblait tout le temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était mal habillé quand il était plus jeune, mais il avait l'air plus viril après cet âge. Kihyun considérait sérieusement que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait – sa personnalité étant la raison principale -.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il donna sa tasse à l'aîné et sourit. « Tu ne pouvais pas dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Changkyun et il secoua la tête, supposant que l'autre était dans la même situation.

« Je croyais que tu dormais déjà », Kihyun rompit le silence après quelques minutes passées, assit à la table à manger. Le plus jeune le regarda droit dans les yeux et rit, buvant plus de la boisson avant de répondre à quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai essayé, mais je voulais vraiment voir la vue de la nuit », il désigna la fenêtre de son index, faisant tourner Kihyun. Les vagues de la mer étaient douces la nuit et tout semblait si beau que l'aîné voulait aller se promener sur la plage. Il alla à la fenêtre, s'asseyant sur le banc qu'il y avait. Changkyun le suivi, faisant la même chose. « J'adore vraiment ça », chuchota Kyunnie, mais quand Kihyun se retourna, il découvrit que son compagnon ne regardait pas la vue. Il le regardait avec un sourire, tenant sa tasse dans ses mains tout en reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Moi aussi », il rougit, ne connaissant pas la raison, mais il essayait de paraître calme et cool. Kihyunnie se calma intérieurement, l'atteignant complètement en fixant ses yeux sur la vue nocturne une fois de plus. Il évita le regard de Changkyun, ne souhaitant pas jeter tous ses efforts à la poubelle. Cette journée s'était si bien passé qu'il n'allait pas tout gâcher en dix minutes.

« Hyung », le plus jeune appelé son nom avec cette voix profonde qu'il avait eue récemment ; celle que Kihyun aimait tant. Ce dernier fredonna seulement en réponse, buvant plus de café pour ne pas le laisser refroidir. « Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas traîné comme ça », chuchota-t-il, surprenant Kihyunnie avec ses mots et le faisant se retourner sur le côté avec confusion. « Je veux dire, nous avions l'habitude de rester seuls à regarder des films quand Jooheony s'endormait rapidement et que je m'ennuyais, tu te souviens ? » Demanda Changkyun et Kihyun comprit finalement.

« Oui, je m'en souviens », répondit-il timidement, laissant la tasse vide près de ses petits pieds et s'étreignant les genoux comme le faisait son compagnon. « Et tu étais un gamin mignon à l'époque, Kookoongi », plaisanta-t-il, gagnant une petite moue de l'autre. « Tu n'avais pas cette voix étrange et profonde », dit-il en riant, faisait faire la même chose à Changkyun.

« Ça me manque vraiment ». Les mots du plus jeune firent battre son cœur plus rapidement et il ne voulait sérieusement pas tomber plus bas et plus fort pour cet abruti. « Tu étais comme mon grand frère à l'époque », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun se sentit déçu, mais soulagé en même temps. Il était sûr que Changkyun le considérait comme son grand-frère, c'était quelque chose de naturel puisqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois après sa naissance. « C'est différent maintenant », dit-il et le regard de Kihyun tomba automatiquement sur lui. « Quoi ? » Demanda Kyunnie.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » L'aîné pouvait sentir son cœur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'es plus comme une partie de ma famille », commença Changkyun, ne voulant pas blesser Kihyun apparemment. « Tu es toujours ma famille, mais je ne me sens plus comme un gamin stupide autour de toi, l'écart d'âge n'est plus évident pour moi », expliqua-t-il et Kihyunnie comprit finalement son point de vue. « Est-ce que ça a un sens ? » Gloussa-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il parlait clairement.

« Oui, c'est le cas », se détendit seulement l'aîné pour redevenir nerveux au moment où Changkyun posa sa tête sur son épaule, disant qu'il commençait à s'endormir. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher, Kyunnie-ah ? » Kihyun caressa ses cheveux lentement.

« Je veux être avec toi un peu plus longtemps », déclara Changkyun innocemment et Kihyunnie savait qu'il le disait en tant que petit frère, mais il ne pouvait pas y penser de cette façon. Il voulait se frapper le visage et cesser d'aimer le meilleur ami de son frère, même si c'était vraiment difficile à réaliser.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous promener sur la plage demain soir ? » Proposa-t-il et Changkyun sourit, se séparant de lui pour ensuite se lever – les deux tasses dans ses mains -.

« Je prends ça comme une promesse ». Le plus jeune alla à la cuisine pour déposer les tasses et se retourna vers Kihyun juste après. « Bonne nuit, Kihyunnie-hyung », dit-il en tapotant la tête de l'autre pour ensuite caresser tendrement sa joue. Changkyun partit dans sa chambre après cela et Kihyun était resté là, en silence, essayant de calmer son cœur battant la chamade une fois de plus.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Kihyun ! » La voix de sa mère résonna dans la maison pendant qu'il étudiait tranquillement et prenait son déjeuner. Tout le monde allait à la plage, mais il avait sérieusement besoin d'étudier et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec Changkyun avec lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il irait marcher avec lui la nuit et il voulait économiser de l'énergie pour ça. « Viens à la plage ! » Cria-t-elle, le surprenant un peu avec sa voix aiguë.

« Maman, tu m'as dit que je pouvais étudier ici », le plus jeune roula des yeux.

« Bien, fais ce que tu veux », la femme partit, le laissant seul. " _Oui_ ", pensa-t-il, souriant et buvant plus de jus d'orange. Kihyun se sentait détendu et il trouva le sujet intéressant malgré son excitation d'être avec Changkyun plus tard. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les pages du livre et le silence l'aidait à se concentrer.

Jooheony et Kyunnie s'étaient réveillés plus tôt que lui ce matin-là parce que Kihyun était resté éveillé presque toute la nuit après avoir discuté avec le plus jeune. Il n'arrivait pas à bien dormir, alors il avait décidé de rester au lit. Sa porte était fermée et sa mère n'osait pas l'ouvrir ; il pouvait vraiment se reposer. Il entendait les jeunes crier des choses stupides comme ils aimaient faire le matin, mais il réussissait à les ignorer et à garder les yeux fermés.

Kihyunnie étudia en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable sonne. C'était juste un message de Minhyuk et il avait vraiment peur de l'ouvrir. Son ami brun n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec Changkyun et il regrettait de lui en avoir parlé. Même Hyungwon était plus léger que Minhyuk quand il s'agissait d'insister avec quelque chose. Le premier était paresseux, contrairement à Minhyukkie. Ce dernier avait une énergie inhumaine et Kihyun ne pouvait pas le supporter à certains moments. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le message et celui-ci s'ouvrit, révélant ce qu'il craignait.

De : Minhyuk

Salut ! Comment va ta vie sexuelle ? Est-ce que vous l'avez fait sur la plage ? Dites-moi les détails ;)

" _Aish_ ", il roula des yeux, tapant une réponse rapide avant de retourner étudier. Il soupira, sachant que Minhyuk se fâcherait contre lui quand il découvrira qu'il n'avait rien dit au plus jeune. Comme il l'avait prédit, un autre message arriva et il décida de le laisser là quelques minutes avant de le lire. Il savait que ce n'était pas important, alors il s'en fichait.

« Hyung ! » Changkyun était soudainement entré dans la cuisine, le faisant sursauter de surprise. « Désolé », ajouta-t-il en riant. « Je vais juste manger quelque chose et partir », dit-il et Jooheony apparut de la porte, courant comme un fou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? » Kihyun leva les yeux au ciel, mais rit tout de suite, regardant Heony prendre des collations avant de laisser les deux autres seuls. Kyunnie semblait indécis, il passait du réfrigérateur aux étagères à plusieurs reprises, se brossant le menton avec son index comme il le faisait habituellement. « Changkyun », il appela le nom de l'adolescent, le faisant se retourner. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » Demanda-t-il et Changkyun s'approche de lui, assis sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à décider », il posa son visage sur la table. « Ton portable sonne », dit-il, ramassant l'appareil et faisant paniquer Kihyun. « C'est Minhyuk », lui dit Kyunnie et il essaya désespérément de retirer le téléphone des mains de l'autre. « Hey, détends-toi », commença le plus jeune en le mettant en l'air pour ne pas le laisser l'atteindre. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant », continua-t-il à le taquiner, à courir partout pendant que Kihyun le suivait.

« Changkyun », cria-t-il. « Donne-moi mon portable avant que je te tue », ajouta-t-il, mais le plus jeune riait, ne prêtant pas attention à ses plaintes. Il s'était même rendu dans un coin et avait ouvert les messages, ce qui avait rendu Kihyun fou et commença à lui gifler le dos.

« Oh », Changkyun se retourna finalement et le cœur de Kihyunnie était sur le point d'exploser. Il évita les yeux de son compagnon, fixant le sol sur le point de pleurer. « As-tu un petit ami ? », lui demanda le plus jeune et son souffle lui revint soudain. Apparemment, Minhyuk n'avait dit aucun nom et l'adolescent pensait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même s'il pouvait se détendre un peu, les larmes qu'il tenait tombèrent sur ses joues et Changkyun paniqua. « Tu pleures ?! » Il serra Kihyun dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une manière réconfortante. « Je suis désolé ! » S'excusa-t-il, faisant pleurer l'aîné plus fort. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la cuisine. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux et je voulais juste te taquiner, je suis désolé ! » Répéta-t-il, se sentant terriblement mal.

Une fois que Kihyun put se calmer, il prit le téléphone portable de la main de son béguin et sécha ses larmes. Ils étaient dans la chambre des plus jeunes ; quelque chose de vraiment bien puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie pleurer comme un bébé. « T-tu es un connard », il frappa la poitrine de Changkyun.

« Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant », Kyunnie semblait être sérieux à ce sujet. « Je suis désolé, hyung ! » Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et posa ses paumes sur le haut de sa tête pour demander pardon. Kihyun lui tapota la tête, gloussant un peu et reniflant à cause de tous les pleurs qu'il avait fait il y a quelques secondes. « Je ne dirai rien », il se leva, serrant fermement l'aîné une fois de plus.

« C'est bon », il se calma finalement, prenant une profonde inspiration au moment où il se sépara de Changkyun. « J'ai un peu exagéré… », dit-il, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout exagéré parce que le plus jeune pouvait découvrir son béguin pour lui. Kyunnie semblait se sentir coupable et continuait à caresser son dos avec douceur – quelque chose qu'il aimait secrètement -.

« Tes parents ne le savent pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Changkyun, assis sur son lit et tapotant l'espace à côté de lui. Kihyun s'assit avec hésitation à côté de lui, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il mourait d'envie de lire les messages que Minhyuk lui avait envoyés, mais il pouvait attendre un peu plus. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » " _Parce que je suis amoureux de toi_ ", pensa Kihyun après avoir entendu cette question.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire… Je l'ai seulement confié à Jooheony », confessa-t-il en regardant ses mains tout en les déplaçant.

« Je comprends, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de tout savoir », gloussa le plus jeune. « Moi aussi », ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Toi aussi quoi ? » Kihyun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les mots de Changkyun.

« Je suis gay aussi », la mâchoire de Kihyunnie tomba sur le sol quand il entendit ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Minhyuk avait raison tout le temps. « Je peux voir que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça », gloussa l'adolescent.

« Non … je », il se tut, ne sachant que faire. " _Dois-je lui dire ?_ " Pensa-t-il, sentant son cœur battre comme la nuit précédente. « Tu sembles hétéro », continua-t-il finalement, tout en considérant toujours la possibilité de tout révéler.

« Heony m'a dit la même chose quand il l'a découvert », rit-il timidement en fixant ses genoux. « Félicitations, au fait », il leva la tête, tapotant le dos de Kihyun avec un sourire sur son visage. « J'espère que tu es vraiment heureux avec ton petit ami », ajouta-t-il, et avant que Kihyunnie ne puisse le nier, Jooheony entra.

« Yah », il avait une expression ennuyée. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend si longtemps ? » Son frère sauta sur eux, les faisant rire.

« Je dérangeais Kihyun-hyung et je l'ai fait pleurer », Changkyun répondit et Kihyunnie lui donna un coup-de-poing sur le bras.

« Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pleure jamais », nia l'aîné et Jooheon les regarda avec méfiance.

« Ok, c'est bizarre », Jooheony se leva. « Allons-y ». Il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami, le traînant dehors et laissant Kihyun là avec un esprit embrumé. Il oublia les messages jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'appareil dans sa main et décida de les ouvrir.

De : Minhyuk

Comment ça, pas de sexe ? Tu n'es pas avec ton petit ami là-bas ?

Il soupira, remerciant le ciel, Minhyukkie n'avait pas écrit Kookoongi.

De : Minhyuk

Yah ! Ne m'ignore pas ou je te vole ton petit ami !

Kihyun comprit la raison de la confusion de Changkyun. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité, il sentait qu'il avait une petite chance maintenant. Kyunnie était gay, tout comme lui. Peut-être qu'il aimait Kihyun en retour.

Après avoir dîné avec leurs parents, les jeunes avaient commencé à jouer à des jeux vidéo sur la télévision de la maison. Jooheony prit deux consoles, une minuscule pour la voiture et sa PS. Kihyunnie adorait jouer et il gagnait toujours contre les autres, bien qu'à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de fixer Changkyun. Ce dernier jouait contre Jooheony, perdant comme toujours, et Kihyun le trouvait adorable comme l'enfer. Il avait sa capuche et il n'arrêtait pas de crier de frustration. « Tu ne t'es pas amélioré, Kookoongi », le taquina l'aîné, gagnant une petite moue en réponse.

« Tu es méchant », dit Kyunnie en criant d'une drôle de voix quand Heony gagna une autre fois. « Hé, je ne veux plus jouer », se plaignit-il. « Je m'ennuie », il donna la console à Kihyun et posa son dos sur le canapé, regardant les deux autres jouer. L'aîné gagna, bien sûr, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir anxieux. Son cœur battait vite et ce n'était pas à cause du jeu.

« Hyung ~ ! » Jooheony pleurnicha cette fois, faisant rire Changkyun en pointant son index sur son visage. « Tu ne peux pas te moquer de moi avec ces capacités », dit-il à son meilleur ami. « Hey, on devrait aller dormir ? Nous partons demain matin et nous devons nous réveiller tôt », il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable en voyant qu'il était déjà midi.

« Bien sûr », Changkyun se leva, faisant un clin d'œil à Kihyun avant de partir avec Jooheony dans leur chambre commune. Kihyunnie attendit dans le salon après que tout le monde se soit couché – même si sa mère le grondait une fois de plus – parce qu'il savait que Kyunnie apparaîtrait dès que Heony s'endormirait.

Comme il l'avait prédit, une heure plus tard, Changkyun marcha silencieusement vers lui. Il portait des vêtements plus chauds qu'avant parce que la brise de la plage était extrêmement froide la nuit. Kihyunnie avait déjà son propre manteau et il n'avait jamais changé son long pantalon de pyjama puisqu'il était resté à l'intérieur de la maison toute la journée. « Allons-y », chuchota le plus jeune, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour le traîner dehors.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, ne regardant que le ciel et touchant les vagues douces avec leurs pieds nus. Kihyun prenait le courage de le dire à son compagnon et il espionnait si fort qu'il craignait qu'il n'entende pas parler Changkyun s'il le faisait. Il se tourna vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne disait rien et heureusement non. Le regard du plus jeune était sur le sable, ce qui fit se demander si Kihyunnie s'il essayait de dire quelque chose aussi.

« Kookoongi », murmura-t-il à l'oreiller de l'autre, le surprenant et découvrant qu'il pensait comme lui. Changkyun rit quand il s'était recomposé, lui disant qu'il était distrait en regardant les vagues qui frappaient ses pieds. « C'est bon, je voulais juste te taquiner », sourit-il sans ménagement à l'adolescent.

« Je me suis dit », Kyunnie gloussa, commençant à jouer avec ses manches longues. C'était un peu gênant de voir à quel point il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il fit semblant de ne pas le faire, mais Kihyun le connaissait trop bien. « Hey, hyung », l'appela-t-il avec hésitation, évitant le contact visuel. « Comment l'as-tu réalisé ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement et Kihyunnie pensa qu'il avait l'air vraiment mignon comme ça.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte à ton âge », commença l'aîné. « Après avoir perdu du poids », ils ont tous les deux ri de ses mots. « Mais ce n'était pas la raison, bien sûr », gloussa Kihyun, prenant une grande respiration avant de parler à nouveau. Il essayait encore de trouver le moyen de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. " _Peut-être que je devrais commencer à lui dire que je n'ai pas de petit ami_ ", pensa-t-il. « Je l'ai juste senti … Au début je me considérais comme malade, mais ensuite j'ai compris que c'était cette foutue société qui manipulait mon esprit et je l'acceptais », Changkyun hocha la tête à ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles et je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais jeune, mais mes amis avaient des copines et je n'avais même pas envie d'en avoir une », il vit le plus jeune lever la main comme si c'était son cas aussi. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il, souhaitant connaître tous les détails.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a trois ans » " _Whoa, si jeune_ ", pensa Kihyun, se sentait un peu stupide de l'accepter si tard. « En fait, je l'ai accepté il y a trois ans parce que je le savais depuis mon enfance », avoua-t-il.

« Wow, j'ai honte maintenant », dit Kihyunnie et Changkyun se mit à rire de son attitude.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu honte ? » Il secoua la tête, en encerclant un bras autour des épaules de l'aîné. « Mes parents ne sont pas comme ta mère, ils le savent déjà », ajouta-t-il et Kihyun hocha la tête. Sa mère le grondait tout le temps et elle avait une façon de penser très coréenne. Changkyun était resté silencieux après avoir dit cela et Kihyunnie commença à s'impatienter ; il voulait vraiment savoir comment il s'en était rendu compte. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de son anxiété, mais il mourait d'envie de savoir. « Oh ! J'ai oublié que je devais continuer », gloussa-t-il. « Je m'en suis rendu compte parce que je n'aimais pas du tout les filles et quand les adultes me demandaient si j'aimais quelqu'un, je leur disais que je détestais les filles », Kyunnie se mit à rire. « Je sais que c'est normal quand on est gamin, mais j'ai senti que je ne serais jamais avec une fille », a-t-il ajouté pour faire comprendre à Kihyun. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête, voulant en entendre plus. « Mais », il fit une pause. « Quelqu'un m'a fait l'accepter », il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le sol. « Quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour moi », Kihyun sentit son cœur battre comme jamais auparavant, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que Changkyun dirait ensuite. « Je l'ai vu à sa fête d'anniversaire », il leva soudainement son regard et regarda dans les yeux de l'aîné. « Et mon cœur s'est arrêté », confessa-t-il et Kihyun pouvait dire qu'il hésitait pour le reste. « Je jure que je tuerai ton petit ami s'il ne s'occupe pas bien de toi », dit-il et Kihyunnie était sûr que c'était lui. Il était celui dont Changkyun parlait.

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami », il prit le courage de parler. « Minhyuk parlait de toi », il sourit. « Et je l'ai accepté à cause de toi aussi », rougit-il en voyant Kyunnie écarquiller les yeux. « À ta fête d'anniversaire de 16 ans », il continua. « Et je me sens comme un pédophile parce que j'aime le meilleur ami de mon frère, mais… je t'aime, Changkyun-ah », l'aîné vit un sourire sur les lèvres de Changkyun et sa main alla attraper le visage de Kihyun pour finalement l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient douces et chaleureuses, en parfaite harmonie avec celles de Kihyunnie. Ils se déplaçaient doucement, presque innocemment. Changkyun ne voulait pas l'effrayer et il ne voulait pas effrayer Changkyun avec quelque chose de plus audacieux. Après quelques minutes seulement, le plus jeune encercla sa taille et il caressa la joue de l'adolescent avec la paume de sa main tout en reposant l'autre sur sa poitrine. Kihyun ne ressentit même plus la brise froide, son corps cessa de trembler et son esprit devint complètement vide.

Ils se séparèrent après ce qui semblait être des années pour se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs sourires brillants étaient illuminés par le clair de lune et ils ne se lâchèrent pas. « Je t'aime aussi, Kihyunnie-hyung », avoua Changkyun, embrassant de nouveau ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas y retourner », murmura-t-il entre leurs lèvres connectées.

« Moi non plus ». Kihyun lui donna de doux baisers et le serra fort juste après. « C'est tellement illégal », ajouta-t-il et le plus jeune éclata de rire. « Mais je m'en fous », il poussa Kyunnie, le faisant atterrir sur le sable sac sur le dos. L'aîné rit, le pointant du doigt avec l'index avant qu'une main ne le tire vers le bas aussi. Ils se sont battus avec du sable pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fatiguent et commencèrent à s'embrasser une fois de plus ; cette fois, allongés sur la surface froide.

« Comment allons-nous le dire à Heony ? » Demanda Changkyun sur le chemin du retour et Kihyun resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Mm … Et si on s'embrassait devant lui ? » Plaisanta l'aîné, faisant trembler Changkyun à plusieurs reprises. « Gardons ça pour nous et Minhyuk pour l'instant, c'est mieux », il tapota le ventre de Kyunnie, entourant un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassant sa joue.

« D'accord … Dis juste à Minhyuk-hyung que nous n'aurons pas encore de relations sexuelles ». Le plus jeune lui rappela les messages qu'il avait lus plus tôt et il voulait frapper le visage de Minhyukkie. « Je ne veux pas que la police t'arrête », continua-t-il à plaisanter, gagnant une claque sur sa joue. « Hey ! » Protesta-t-il. « Je plaisantais », il fit la moue.

« Je sais », Kihyunnie se sentait si bien qu'il aurait sûrement une bonne nuit de sommeil après avoir pris une douche. « Je me doucherai d'abord », dit-il. « À moins que tu veuilles que je transgresse la loi », il cligna de l'œil et Changkyun devint nerveux. « Je plaisante », il picora les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Très bien, tu peux te doucher en premier, mais tu devras me chanter une chanson de bonne nuit », l'adolescent essaya de le menacer.

« Ô non, on va réveiller Jooheony et il découvrira notre relation », nia-t-il et Changkyun s'était rendu.

« Bien », soupira-t-il, ouvrant silencieusement la porte d'entrée pour ne réveiller personne.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Après 4 mois de rencontres secrètes, Changkyun invita Kihyun à se rendre dans un parc d'attractions. Minhyuk accepta de mentir pour lui au cas où Jooheony soupçonnait quelque chose et Kyunnie avait dit à son meilleur ami qu'il était malade. Jooheon voulait y aller avant leurs examens scolaires, alors le couple s'était senti un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir emmené. Ils souhaitaient sérieusement être seuls, car les derniers jours avaient été presque impossibles.

Alors ils étaient là, se tenant la main en marchant autour des stands de nourriture et en volant des baisers de temps en temps. Kihyun ne pouvait pas se détendre quand il savait que Hyungwon aimait gâcher ses rendez-vous et qu'il était le maître de la découverte de l'endroit où il était. L'aîné ne comprenait pas comment il avait deviné, mais il était toujours parvenu à apparaître devant leurs visages avec Jihoon. Aussi, Changkyun lui avait dit qu'Hoshi essayait de convaincre Jooheon d'y aller. Il doutait que son frère puisse se passer de son ami de vie bien que cela puisse être une possibilité.

« À terre ! » Murmura-t-il, traînant son petit ami par terre avec lui. Il pensa avoir vu les cheveux blonds nouvellement teints de Hyungwon, mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui quand il regarda la foule. « Je suis désolé, c'était juste mon imagination », il se leva et le plus jeune éclata de rire.

« C'est bon, Hyungwon-hyung aime nous déranger ». Changkyun lui piqua le nez pour ensuite l'emmener jusqu'à la file. Ils devaient attendre là-bas s'ils voulaient vraiment avoir de la nourriture. Kyunnie lui avait acheté un hot-dog, même s'il se plaignait en disant qu'ils ne devraient pas payer pour les choses de l'autre. « Je m'en fiche, je veux l'acheter pour toi », protesta-t-il comme un bébé après que Kihyun l'ait grondé.

« Je ne veux pas que tu utilises l'argent de ton père », se plaignit l'aîné, mangeant le hot-dog de toute façon.

« Il en a beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas ». Changkyun leva les yeux au ciel en mangeant aussi. Ils passaient leur temps à passer d'une attraction à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent de crier – dans le cas de Kihyunnie parce que le plus jeune n'avait peur de rien – et décidèrent d'aller prendre un café. Ils trouvèrent un stand qui en vendait et Kihyun paya rapidement cette fois.

L'aîné était assis sur un banc, suivi de son petit ami et ils avaient commencé à parler de choses stupides. Kihyun se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec lui et il savait que Changkyun aussi. Leurs doigts entrelacés jouaient pendant qu'ils buvaient du café et faisaient des blagues, mais Kihyunnie voulait embrasser son copain. Il s'approcha et piqua ses lèvres, posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'adolescent juste après. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Kyunnie gloussa, sachant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le plus jeune tourna son visage vers le côté de Kihyun et attrapa sa joue pour l'embrasser doucement, le rendant heureux. Ils savaient que les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un couple gay s'embrasser en public, mais Changkyun avait fait comprendre à l'aîné qu'il ne devrait pas se soucier des autres. Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour au milieu du parc ; ils n'utilisaient même pas leurs langues. C'était un innocent bisou sur les lèvres, ce qu'ils faisaient depuis des mois.

« Oh mon Dieu », ils avaient soudainement entendu et Kihyun s'était arrêté pour ensuite arrondir les yeux. « Mon frère et mon meilleur ami ? Sérieusement les gars ? » Jooheony attrapa sa tête, n'y croyant pas totalement. Hoshi semblait lui aussi surprit, mais il gloussa quand Changkyun leva les épaules.

« Nous sommes désolés, Heony ! » Le frère aîné se leva du banc, serrant Jooheon dans ses bras tout en répétant sans cesse ses excuses. Kyunnie regarda juste la scène jusqu'à ce que Jooheony se tourna vers lui. C'était embarrassant pour Kihyun, mais à la fin, son frère l'accepta et menaça son meilleur ami.

« Pas de cochonneries avec mon frère, compris ? Je ne serai plus ton ami si tu le fais », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Changkyun, mais Kihyun l'entendit et secoua la tête. Heony ne pouvait pas décider à ce sujet, même si le couple voulait le faire se sentir mieux, alors le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Je te le promets », il croisa les doigts derrière son dos et l'étudiant lui frappa le bras. « Ah ! Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il de douleur. « J'ai promis à Heony que je ne ferais rien de sale avec toi », dit-il, et Kihyun roula des yeux, entraînant les trois adolescents dans une autre attraction : la maison de l'horreur. Jooheony hurla si fort qu'il oublia leur relation et tout devint moins gênant à partir de ce moment.


End file.
